Transformers: Atlantis
by SilverStormPax18
Summary: *On Temporary Hiatus* Atlantis has remained a mystery for centuries. Rumors and tales have created a story of which most believe. A startling discovery leads Jack, Miko, and Raph on a new adventure as they uncover the truth about the Lost City of Atlantis.
1. Epilouge

Epilouge 

Centuries ago, when humans consider anything that fell from the skies to be a gift from the gods. When dragons were said to roam the earth and half human half god creatures lived amongst us there was a civilization unlike any the world had seen, a civilization that was built in such splendor that mere mortals claimed just to gaze upon it was death. A civilization rich in golds and silvers, where it was said exotic creatures roamed the forest and the oceans. This city's name was Atlantis.

Travelers from across the lands would come to try to catch a glimpse of this city, hidden deep within a forest, the island sat on the ocean surrounded by thick vegetation making the land fertile and plentiful. Tales loomed over Atlantis, as no mortal had even gone into the threshold of Atlantis and lived. The outlying villages, towns, and kingdoms came to fear Atlantis. Telling tales of the beings that lived there, half human half god like beings, though no one had ever laid eyes upon them.

The surrounding lands came to not only fear Atlantis to but to hate them as well. The city of Atlantis was rich in fine metals, golds, silvers, and other exotic metals. Though the city refused to collaborate with the outside world, sending a message by fire that any who dared try to over take them would fall to the pits below. The people in the outlying areas began to curse Atlantis, a name which was once held with such mystery was now held with fury and wrath.

After decades of hatred surrounding the majestic city, vengeance finally came for the mortals of the lands when fire rained down from the sky, engulfing Atlantis. Rumor and tales of the gods having become angry with Atlantis for their greed and evil ways spread as the reason the fire had come from the sky.

The people became curious with Atlantis's fate and ventured bravely into the woods only to find Atlantis was gone, the islands it had once inhabited were gone, drowned beneath the wrath of the ocean. Celebrations were held for the fall of Atlantis marked a new era and peace throughout the land. A pact was made amongst the kingdoms to never speak of Atlantis, its location was to be eradicated from all historical documents, its name to be but a stain in history. Historians and scholars were forbidden from recording its location as to this day it remains a mystery.

That is until now…


	2. Poseidon

Jack stood on the beach; the ocean waves crashed on the beach. The hot summer wind blew by him as the sun warmed his skin. Arcee was walking along the coastline with a scanner in hand.

"Doesn't make sense, the signal came from here."

She murmured to herself, Jack looked over to her.

"What's wrong Arcee?"

Arcee shook her head,

"Its like the signal Ratchet detected was never here. I can't get a trace of it."

Jack sighed, taking his shirt off and laying it on the sand. At the moment he could care less about the signal, he was just enjoying the beach. A place where he had only been once in his life. He could feel the sun starting to bake his skin, as there was not a cloud in the sky.

"Jack? What are you doing?"

Arcee walked over to him, her shadow casting shade over Jack.

"Arcee! You are blocking the sun! I'm trying to get a tan."

Arcee stepped to the side, letting the sun hit Jack once more.

"A tan?"

Jack nodded his eyes remained closed as he spoke,

"The sun causes our human skin to get darker, in all sense it bakes us a little. Gives us a dark look in the summer."

Arcee raised an eye brow, as far as she was concerned this sun was irritating. Her metal was steaming hot, her internal cooling systems working overtime.

"Sounds painful."

Jack chuckled,

"It can be some people get burned pretty bad. Turns them red and they peel and blister."

Arcee shuddered,

"Gross. Well lets head back, whatever signal that was here is gone now."

Jack groaned,

"Oh, come on Cee' enjoy the sun!"

Arcee shook her head,

"You humans may like this hot sun but not me, I think my metal is starting to warp."

Jack sighed siting up, sand coating his sweating back.

"Fine, fine."

He brushed his chest off, using his shirt to brush the sand of his back as Arcee called for a ground bridge. Jack looked out to the rough ocean; the waves were enormous. He smiled at the beauty of it, his eyes catching a glimmer of something. He stared at it, it stared back at him. Jack wanted to call for Arcee but found himself mystified by the creature he saw. Its shining blue eyes smiled at him as it dove back into the water. Jack shook his head; this sun was getting to him.

Jack ran up the stairs to the computer while Arcee reported to Ratchet. Jack quickly typed into the search engine. He had to know what he saw, or what he thought he saw.

"Nothing Ratchet, whatever signal you detected was just gone."

Ratchet furrowed his eyes,

"Well, that doesn't make sense. The signal was strong and steady."

Arcee shrugged her shoulder,

"Don't know what to tell you."

Arcee glanced up at Jack, his skin looked a little red though she had to smirk as Jack was leaning deep into the computer screen much to Arcee's amusement.

"Jack, can you get any closer?"

Raph walked over to him with a chuckle. Jack pulled back not realizing how close he was.

"Sorry I was deep into this story here."

Raph adjusted his glasses as he read.

"The Lost City of Atlantis?"

Jack nodded,

"I mean I have heard about it before but this site here lists all the theories surrounding it. Quite interesting."

Miko was the next to join them,

"History, yuck. Boring!!"

She stood behind Jack as he continued to research.

"What is with this interest?"

Jack sighed,

"I am not sure, I thought I saw something today. Looked like… well…"

He didn't want to say, he knew Miko would make fun of him and who wouldn't, it was just plain crazy."

"I think it was just the sun, my bodies not used to that much sun."

Miko crossed her arms,

"Soo what did you think you saw?"

Jack blushed slightly,

"A mermaid."

He whispered. Miko burst out laughing,

"A MERMAID!"

Her outburst causing all of the bots to look. Jack blushed harder, his face a bright red.

"What's a mermaid?"

Bulkhead asked, Raph hit a button on the keyboard causing the screen to duplicate to the larger monitors.

"Creatures from ancient mythology, said to be half human half fish. Some lore has them connected to the lost city of Atlantis."

Optimus's head cocked at the word Atlantis.

"Gross, that is repulsive."

Ratchet's eyes widen slightly realizing he said spoken out loud. He ignored the looks and turned back to his projects. Optimus approached the children his curiosity growing.

"What is this Atlantis?"

Jack sighed,

"An ancient city said to have comprised of half human half god creatures. It sank into the ocean. Or at least that's how the story goes."

Optimus nodded, something about that name sounded almost familiar.

"Where was this city?"

Jack shook his head, Miko answering before he could.

"No one knows, its lost."

Jack eyed Miko,

"Great explanation."

Miko shrugged, as she walked back over to the sofa. Jack shut the search down. He had come to the conclusion that he had merely been seeing things.

………………………..

Jack couldn't get the image of the creature out of his mind. He had to go back to that beach. Jack enlisted Arcee that afternoon as they returned to the beach, Arcee reluctant. Jack stood on the shoreline staring out to the ocean. Arcee stuck to the wooded tree line, not interested in heating her armor. She sat on the sandy, picking up the sand and letting it flow through her hands. She looked up to Jack his head slowly moving back and forth as he searched for the creature.

Jack sighed as the time went by, he saw nothing. He had hoped what he saw was more then just the sun but now he was beginning to believe that is exactly what it was. He was just about to give up when the sun glistened off something. He took a few steps forward, his feet now in the ocean. Jack called back to Arcee never taking his eyes off the creature who had yet to see him. Arcee looked up to where Jack was pointing, her mouth fell open as the two watched the creature.

It was sitting on a rock that peaked out of the water, Jack couldn't get over how Cybertronian it looked. The creatures legs were non-existent, instead there was a fin, a tail. The creature eventually realized it was being stared at and began to stare back. The three remained transfixed for a few more minutes until the creature dove off the rock and disappeared again. Jack looked at the water, he couldn't speak as a head popped up not far from him.

Jack glanced at Arcee who was also transfixed as the creature swam closer till its upper body was popping out of the water. Jack was astounded, the creature was metallic, its eyes a shining blue like Arcee's. Arcee was now kneeling next to Jack as the creature pulled itself closer. Its tail wagging in the water as it looked at Jack studying him. It seemed unbaffled by Arcee though. The creature crawled a little closer, it was slightly bigger then Jack but smaller then Arcee. It reached out toward Jack as Jack reached toward it.

"A land walker, I have never seen one this close before what is your name?"

Jack cocked his head the language the creature spoke was unfamiliar to him.

"I'm sorry I don't understand."

Jack spoke back, Arcee spoke, no emotion in her voice.

"It wants to know your name."

Jack looked up at Arcee, her eyes never leaving the creature.

"How do you know?"

Arcee looked down at Jack,

"It's speaking Cybertronian."

Jacks eyes flew open wide as Arcee conversed back to the creature.

"His name is Jackson Darby, I am Arcee. How do you know Cybertronian? What are you? Who are you?"

The creature chuckled slightly, Jack assumed it was a male by it voice, and its form.

"Cybertronian? I speak the language of my people, Atlantean. My name is Poseidon, my father is king of Atlantis."

Arcee interpreted for Jack whose mouth fell open,

"Atlantis is real!?"

The creature was now fully sitting on the sand, his tail flapping slowly. Poseidon smiled,

"Watch!"

Jack jumped back as the Atlanteans tail transformed into two functioning legs, allowing the young Atlantean to stand. At full height he was about 8 feet tall.

"Cool right?"

Arcee nodded,

"You exhibit the same features as my people Cybertronians."

Poseidon nodded,

"According to our history that's where we came from."

Arcee was astonished,

"Will you join us; our leader would very much be interested in meeting you."

Poseidon looked back toward the ocean,

"It must be quick; my father does not approve of my adventures to the surface."

Arcee looked down to Jack telling him what was going on. Jack nodded still flabbergasted as they walked through the ground bridge. The others of the team all stood waiting for them to come through. Arcee led Poseidon over to Optimus as Jack walked up the stairs to the children's area.

"Hello, young one."

Poseidon cocked his head looking at Arcee who looked to Optimus,

"He only speaks Cybertronian, or what he called Atlantean."

Miko's head popped up,

"Atlantean?"

She looked over to Jack who nodded,

"It would appear its real."

Miko looked back to Poseidon, her curiosity growing more and more every minute.

Optimus nodded proceeding to speak in Cybertronian much to Miko's annoyance.

"Great now I don't know what they are saying."

Jack just rolled his eyes,

"They'll tell us later."

Ratchet who had been uninterested in the odd being was still over in his med lab, listening to both conversation.

"Optimus is asking him who he is and how he came to be on earth."

The children all looked over to Ratchet who never looked up from his microscope.

"Dude, his hearing freaks me out."

Jack and Raph both snickered to which Ratchet replied,

"I heard that."

They took their attentions back to the conversation at hand. Optimus and Poseidon were conversing back and forth. The three sat listening, though not understanding it was still interesting to listening to another language being spoken.

……………………………….

"What is your name? How did you come to be on earth?"

Poseidon smiled,

"My name is Poseidon, the youngest Prince of Atlantis. My father's name is Atlas. He is the king of Atlantis. As to how we can to be on earth, I am not sure. I guess we have always been here? There are some aspects of our history my father has forbidden from being told. I am only 16, so I don't really know a whole lot about stuff. Our people can live for centuries, take my Dad for example he is like, 6,000 years old."

Optimus nodded, keeping his surprise controlled.

"Did you say your father's name is Atlas?"

Poseidon nodded,

"Hes really strict, if he ever found out I came up on land he would freak. He hates what we call the land walkers."

Optimus nodded, the others listening intently.

"Poseidon, do you think I would be able to get a meeting with your father?"

Poseidon glanced around at everyone,

"Uh, not sure that is a good idea, like I said, my dad is super uh what's a nice word here temperamental, its only gotten worse since he gets older. I am the only son, my father has all daughters, Hesperides, Hyades, Pleiades, Hyas, Calypso, Dione, and Maer. So, there is a lot of pressure on me, I have no interest in my fathers kingdom, if anything I am fascinated with life up here."

Optimus looked at the youngling, his eyes shining with excitement,

"Though I best be heading back now, my father will have his men out searching for me."

Optimus nodded,

"Of course, Arcee escort Poseidon to the shore."

Arcee nodded, as the two-left back through the ground bridge Jack walked over to the railing.

"So, translation."

Bulkhead looked up at him, telling him what had just transpired.

"7 daughters?"

He looked to Optimus who nodded, though confused.

"Is that significant?"

Jack nodded,

"It follows with the legend. Earth has 7 seas, 1 daughter for each sea."

Bulkhead looked at Bumblebee who exchanged an equally confused look as Jack continued.

"Who would have thought that mermaids and mermen were real, well in some compacity. So, was he Cybertronian?"

Optimus nodded, though he need more information before being certain that his feelings were correct.

"Yes, Jack I believe they are, though it would appear after centuries of living here they have abandoned that heritage."

Miko came to stand next to Jack,

"Didn't think you guys could survive underwater."

Bulkhead shook his head,

"We can't"

Miko looked confused,

"But if he's Cybertronian and lives underwater?"

Bulkhead shrugged,

"I have no idea Miko, perhaps they were able to somehow alter their bodies or something."

"Or evolve."

Everyone turned to Ratchet.

"While the lot of you were yapping, I took a scan of our guest."

Ratchet walked over to pull the images on the screen as Arcee reappeared.

"It would appear that unlike our biology Poseidon possess the ability to shift his internal systems depending on his environment. Once on land his body seems to operate much like ours, now since he was not in water it was harder to tell but I believe I figured it out. Did you notice the vents on his neck?"

Everyone nodded slowly,

"These vents appear to activate once he is in the water, they appear to open and close bringing in water and releasing it after extracting the oxygen needed. It would also appear that once submerged, there are seals that close off parts of his internal systems that cannot handle contact with water, creating a vacuum like area."

"Wow that's impressive."

Bulkhead commented,

"Indeed"

Ratchet retorted,

"Especially their transformation ability, as it would appear his T-cog has been modified."

Optimus was even more intrigued now, though he couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity at the name Atlas, the name seemed to ring in his mind.

……………………………….

Poseidon waited till the blue femme had gone, she was quite pretty. He dove back into the ocean, his tail flapping quickly behind him. He had been gone for quite a while, no doubt his father would be furious when he returned home. The wide-open ocean laid out before him, beautiful fish and creature swam amidst him. He enjoyed being here under the ocean but wanted to know more about the world his father hated so much. He swam silently through the still blue water, underneath the waves it seemed as though the ocean calmed. Perhaps he had found his chance to learn more about the surface world, all he had to do was make sure he was sneaky, keep track of his time and make sure no one followed him. He kicked his tail happily as he sped faster through the water as Atlantis came into view, he sighed as expected his father was waiting for him,

"Poseidon, where have you been?"

Poseidon came to a stop.

"Nowhere father."

Atlas eyed his son,

"If I find you have ben to the surface again my wrath will be swift on you, do you understand?"

Poseidon nodded; his gaze down casted to the ocean floor. His sister had never been so chided as he was.

"You mother has been searching for you now go."

Poseidon nodded slowly as he swam by his father, when he was king the first thing he would do would be to open doors that his father held closed so tightly between them and the surface world.


	3. SweptAway

The next few days proved difficult to investigate Poseidon further as it seem the Decepticons were ramping up their energon mining. The base was a consistent flurry of action, all hours as the bots took shifts. No one knew what Megatron was doing as his forces seemed to be just about everywhere.

While the Autobots maybe have temporarily forgotten about Poseidon, Jack hadn't. The metal merman weighed heavy on his mind. He looked toward the bots, Arcee and Optimus were on shift. Bulkhead and Bumblebee were getting some rest from their all-nighter. Arcee leaned against the wall, her head dropping and picking back up as she tried to remain wake. Optimus stood in front of the computer, his fingers moving slower than usual, his eyes blinking slowly.

Jack felt guilty, there wasn't anything he could do to help. His eyes lite up. Or was there? If he could get to Poseidon and convince him and his dad to help it would alleviate some of the stress from the others. He looked over to Miko and Raph, no doubt Miko would help him. But Raph? He would take some convincing. Jack looked over to Ratchet, the medic had barely slept at all in four days, his movements were slow, he swayed when he stood.

"Do you think Ratchet's hearing is still as good when he is exhausted?"

Jack was surprised as Miko leaned over and whispered the very thing he had been thinking.

"Yes."

Was all Ratchet said as his dim eyes glanced up at the children. Jack sighed,

"Ratchet, everyone else is on shifts. Why don't you get some rest yourself?"

Ratchet waved his hand in a rebuttal, Arcee sighed from the wall.

"Don't waste your time Jack, Optimus already tried."

Jack nodded, though how was he supposed to sneak them out with Ratchet there? He leaned over to Miko,

"You feeling up to going to the beach?"

Miko looked at him eyes bright as she caught his meaning.

"I sure am."

Jack looked over to Raph,

"Think he'll be into it?"

Miko shrugged,

"Maybe."

She glanced behind her at Ratchet, with a "What about him?" look. Jack nodded,

"I have that figured out."

Timing couldn't be more perfect as the alarm rang out. Arcee growled loudly as she and Optimus headed out. Jack turned to Ratchet,

"Hey Ratchet, would it be alright if we went to the beach? At least we would be out of your ha…way."

Ratchet looked up at them, Jack could see he was trying to think.

"Its to dangerous with the Decepticons high level of activity."

Jack sighed,

"Come on Ratchet, we have phones. If we see any we can call you!"

Miko whined, Jack looked over to Ratchet the old medic hated Miko's high pitched whine.

"Fine Fine"

He grumbled as he marched over to the ground bridge,

"What coordinates?"

Raph piped up with the shore coordinates from his perch near the computer, Jack spun to look at him. Raph smirked with a knowing smile. As the three raced down the stairs and through the ground bridge. Jack breathed in deep as the hot sun beat down on them and the ocean waves crashed.

"I have never been to the beach before!"

Miko squealed as she rush down toward the water, Raph following behind her. There was not a single cloud in the sky as the sun beat down on them with everything it had. The sand burning beneath their bare feet as they kicked off their shoes and ran for the water. The ocean seemed calm today as the waves crashed gently on the beach.

Jack scanned the horizon hoping to see Poseidon sitting on the large rocks that poke out of the water not far from them. Jack took his sneakers off as he waded toward the rocks, Raph and Miko followed him as they climbed up the boulders. The wavs crashed against the rocks keeping them cool from the sun.

"Wow, this is so awesome!"

Miko spoke, a gently breeze blew between them.

"Sure is, so peaceful"

Jack murmured; he was still searching for Poseidon. None of them were paying attention to the horizon as a large wave was forming and coming toward them. Miko called their attention to in between the rocks where a few crab sat.

"look!"

She squealed, Jack and Raph both looked in between the rock, chuckling as the crabs seemed to be fighting each other. Jack sighed as he looked up, though too late before he could move a large wave crashed down on the three of them, engulfing them in water. Jack felt his body smack off one of the rocks with a sickening crack, Miko tired to fight the water that over took her only to be knock unconscious when her head smack off a rock. The two were thrown back onto the sand by the wave. Jack grunted and yelped as he tried to sit up.

Sand stuck to his soaked body, his jeans clinging to his legs as he tried to move. He fell back to the ground as his chest lite up with pain, he look to his right to see Miko on her side, a few cuts on her arm. What worried him was the large, bleeding gash on her head. Jack blinked trying to stay awake from the pain coursing through his chest as he looked around for Raph.

"Raph?"

He hollered; the only reply was the crash of the ocean behind him. Jacks heart stopped as he looked out to the open water. Has Raph been swept away?

Jack crawled up to the tree line where they had smartly left their phones, Jack held his hand to his side as he crawled, more like drug himself up through the sand to his phone. He dialed Ratchet, dreading the conversation and explanations to follow.

"Jack?"

"Ratchet, we need help."

"Decepticons?"

Jack shook his head,

"No, no cons."

Jack felt his body and mind giving away to the pain,

"Jack? Jack?"

Ratchet hollered into the phone as it slipped from Jacks hands and fell into the sand.

…………………………………………

Poseidon swam through the water, the sun shone brightly into the ocean causing the water to warm slightly. He had made an attempt everyday to go back to that beach, hoping somehow someone would be there. So far after 4 days no one was, he sighed as he swam. His father had been busy as of late, the anniversary of Atlantis was coming, and it was a much-celebrated event.

His father and mother, the King and Queen, made a big spectacle of this. Parades, a banquet, performances, and the worst of it was Poseidon was expected to choose for himself a wife this year. He shuddered. He wasn't ready to be married and be king, he was still so young, so much to learn. The only thing he knew is he would not rule like his father, he would…

Poseidon stopped, there near the surface was a small being floating. Poseidon rushed up, a land walker? Here? He pushed the very small being up to the surface, there was no land around for at least ten miles and as far as he could see there were no boats. Poseidon laid his head on the humans chest; he could hear the slow beating of his heart.

"At least you are alive!"

He studied the human in his arms. He looked familiar like he had seen him before. Poseidon glided through the water back to where the beach was. He surveyed the area before approaching, no one was there. He sighed heavily, he couldn't leave the human here alone and the only other land walkers he knew he couldn't contact. Poseidon stared down at the human. It wouldn't survive under the water for long. Poseidon's head jerked back out to he ocean, he gently laid the human down and dove under the water.

He emerged again a few seconds later pulling behind him an old, sunken dingy. He flipped the boat over placing the human beneath it as it created an air pocket and he pulled it down below the water. He knew his father would be angered but he had to do something to help the human, he was obviously hurt.

Poseidon sped off through the water pulling the boat behind him, his on hand holding the human and his other the boat as his tail flapped quickly.

…………………………………………

Bumblebee was frantically pacing back and forth, whirring and beeping, "We have to find him" continuously. Ratchet had recovered Jack and Miko from the beach and now the two teens were being cared for by June, and both were unconscious.

Ratchet hadn't been able to make eye contact with anyone since he brought the children back. Wasn't this his fault? He had let them go and now Raph was missing.

Arcee stood next to Bulkhead, though they were all exhausted, fear was overtaking that. Optimus watched as June finished her work.

"They are both stabilized for now, Miko's got a bad concussion she needs to get to a hospital. Jack from what I can tell has broken ribs."

Her face cringing as she spoke,

"What happened?"

No one spoke, no one knew.

"I…I don't know. Jack told me it wasn't cons."

Ratchet stammered, Arcee crossed her arms.

"Then who else would hurt them? …and take Raph?"

Bumblebee was still pacing, his anxiety getting worse.

"MECH?"

Bulkhead suggested, Arcee shrugged,

"Maybe but why?"

June shook her head,

"At this point I really don't care why I just need to get these Miko to a hospital."

She looked up at Optimus,

"Since we don't know who took Raph, I am leaving it up to you whether you want me to notify human authorities he is missing."

Optimus felt a weight suddenly drop on him, no doubt the boys parents would become worried when he didn't return home.

"Allow us 24 hours to search for him, after such a time we will alert the proper authorities. We will include Agent Fowler."

June nodded with a small smile,

"Good I was hoping you'd say that, in the mean time I will inform Raphs parents that he is staying with me and Jack. Miko's parents will need to be informed though. Don't worry I'll make up a story."

Ratchet quickly transformed, guilt weighing heavily on his spark.

"Hop in."

His back doors opened as June loaded up Miko and the three headed out of the base. June was confident Jack would be fine with her care as broken ribs were a normality in the ER and from Ratchets scanner there was no internal bleeding to be concerned with.

Optimus sighed as June and Ratchet left with Miko, his eyes fell to Bumblebee who was still pacing and beeping softly. He stepped in front of the young scout, placing his hands on his shoulders.

"Come with me, we will search the area where Ratchet found them again."

Bumblebee nodded grateful for something proactive to do.

…………………………………………

Poseidon managed to sneak by the gate, the guards were used to him bringing in odd objects from the land world, they often advised him against it but ultimately couldn't stop him, he was Afterall the prince. Poseidon made his way to one of the many of what had come to be called "The Pockets", areas that had remained dry after Atlantis had sunk into the ocean. Poseidon jumped through the water wall, shifting his tail into legs as he pulled the human out from under the boat and laid him on a slab of stone. This was his secret pocket, no one, except his mother, knew of this place. Poseidon laid his head gently on the small chest, the hear still beating he smiled as he leapt out into the water again, he had to find his mother, she would know what to do.

…………………………………………

June grabbed the ambulance steering wheel as the truck pulled to the right.

"Whoa Ratchet!"

June was able to correct him, she looked down at his gauges, he was losing power and speed.

"Ratchet?"

She gently tapped the steering wheel, when she got no response she gently pushed on the accelerator as the power and speed return. June smirked slightly, the lights on the dash and monitor were dim indicating to her that the old medic had finally succumbed to the sleep he had been deprived of for days, unfortunately at the wrong time but luckily June had quick reflexes. She pulled the ambulance in, parking it as she ran into the ER with Miko. Her cover story was weak but sold, describing how Miko had fallen down a flight of concrete stairs.

Miko was attended to quickly as June called her host parents. They arrived shortly after to file out the require paper work. June left Miko in the car of the doctor as she was placed through a series of MRIs and CAT scans. It worried the doctor that she was still unconscious. June sighed as she was pushed out of the way, this had escalated past ER now and past her range of jurisdiction. She made her way out to the parking lot. She had to smirk at Ratchet, the ambulance sagged heavily. If she didn't know any better, she'd think his axles were busted.

About an hour later Miko woke up, no signs had been found of internal bleeding although she had a pretty severe concussion with had caused a form of amnesia. She had no idea where she was or who June was, or what had happened.

"This is normal, a lot of times it is short term her memory will return in a few days. Her body has to heal, we recommend she stay here for a few days until we can be certain her memory loss is temporary."

June was slightly appalled by Miko's hosts parents who didn't seem to care one way or the other.

They were more concerned with returning to work then about how long Miko had to stay there.

After another hour or so Miko had settled and was sleeping. June was anxious to return to Jack. She made one last check on her and made certain she was to be called with any changes before making her way out to Ratchet. She climb back into his cabin.

"Ratchet you awake?"

She received no response,

"Ratchet?"

June sighed, there was no other way to start him, she pulled out her phone.

"Optimus...June...I need a tow."


	4. Fear

June waited inside the sleeping medic for Optimus to arrive, she smiled at the sound of airbrakes releasing behind her. Her smiled faded when she saw Jack climbed out of the driver's seat,

"Jackson Darby! What are you doing up?"

…………………………

Jack groaned as he pushed himself up right, his head was spinning, and his chest burned.

"Whoa, easy Jack."

Jack felt a gentle pressure pushing him back down. He blinked trying to clear his vision. Arcee was standing above him, the others close at hand.

"Arcee?"

Jack stammered weakly; he was trying to breathe without being in pain. Which was proving to be a futile effort. His mind suddenly jolt as he jerked upright.

"Raph! Miko!"

He looked around, Arcee patted the air.

"Jack easy, calm down."

Jack looked at her,

"Miko, she was unconscious and Raph… I couldn't find him."

Arcee nodded as the others remained quiet.

"Neither could we, Jack what happened?"

Jack furrowed his eyes recalling the memory.

"We all climbed up onto those rocks, you know where we first saw Poseidon. We were watching some crabs fight and didn't noticed until it was too late a monster wave coming at it. It washed me up on the shore line, Miko too but Raph."

Jack dropped his head, he felt guilty. He should have been paying more attention, he was the oldest of the three after all. Arcee lifted Jacks head so his eyes looked into hers.

"Its not your fault Jack."

Jack sighed, sadly before another word could be spoken the bases com rang.

"June?"

Optimus answered the call.

"Optimus, I need a tow."

Optimus raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"I am afraid I do not understand June."

June chuckled on the other end,

"Ratchet is passed out cold, I can't wake him. And you bots don't seem to have keys to start your ignitions so unless someone knows how I can start Ratchet…."

Optimus couldn't help but smirk, finally Ratchet was getting sleep, perhaps not at the best time but rest none the less.

"I will assist you June."

Optimus turned to leave when Jack painfully stood up.

"Optimus wait, I am coming with you."

Optimus turned to him,

"No, you are injured and need to rest and recover."

Jack didn't stop as he slowly walked down the stairs.

"That hospital parking lot will have humans in it, it's the middle of the day you can't go by yourself."

Optimus looked at Jack he knew the young human was right, he grimaced internally seeing Jack pained face.

"Very well Jackson."

Jack, with the help of Arcee climbed up into Optimus's cab. He was clutching his sides as they drove out of the base.

Bumblebee felt sick, Raph was missing, probably washed out into the ocean which meant he was probably dead. He looked up to Bulkhead.

"Shouldn't we call agent Fowler? Maybe he can help find Raph?"

Bulkhead turned to Arcee who nodded in return,

"I don't think Optimus will rebut that."

…………………………………

Jack smiled at his mom,

"Optimus couldn't come by himself, besides… I can't stand looking at Bumblebees face. Its killing me. Its all my fault Mom."

Jack fell into Junes arms. June pulled him close but not to tightly.

"its not your fault, what happened anyway?"

Jack explained everything to June,

"Jack you had o control over that wave… you kids were just having fun. Its not your fault."

June tilted Jack's downcast eyes up toward hers,

"Look at me, its not your fault."

Jack felt a small tear slip down his face,

"Mom, Raphs missing. How are we going to tell his parents?"

June sighed,

"I already told them that he was hanging out with you, Optimus and his team are going to search for him. If we can't find him then we will alert the authorities."

Jack nodded,

"Speaking of which, lets get these two out of there so that can begin."

June walked over to Optimus,

"How do you want to do this?"

Jack painfully climbed back up into Optimus's cab,

"We stopped at the hardware store and picked these up. They are the best for towing normal vehicles but should work for Autobots."

Jack clutched his ribs as he carried the heavy straps to June.

"If we put Optimus in front, we can attach Ratchet to his trailer hitch."

June nodded,

"Optimus, you wanna pull around, quick no one's here."

Optimus's engine roared as exhaust smoke pour out of his stacks. His brakes hissing as he backed up to Ratchet. The old medic was still passed out cold. Jack shook his head as he climbed up into Optimus's cab.

"How can a bot that can hear a flea fart from 100 miles away be this out of it?"

Optimus would have smirked,

"Ratchet has not slept in days; his energy levels are depleted. His body has shut down all his non-essential functions in order to rebuild that energy level."

Jack looked back through the mirror as his mom climbed back into Ratchets cab, Optimus's body lurched forward as the two vehicles began to roll.

…………………………………………

Poseidon kept his head low as he swam into the main courtyard, his mother was by her gardens as she often was.

"Mother"

Poseidon swam next to her, their tails lightly waving in the water.

"Afternoon my son, what brings you here?"

Poseidon looked around him,

"I need your help mother."

Pleione looked to her son; his eyes bore a secret.

"What is it my son?"

"I cannot tell you here mother, please follow me."

Poseidon swam off toward his secret Pocket, his mother not far behind him as they entered the dry zone. Poseidon's legs appeared from his tail as he dove through the water wall. Pleione did so as well, she gasped when she saw a small human child.

"Poseidon! A Land walker here! You father will not approve of this."

Poseidon nodded,

"That's why I came to you, I found him miles from land floating in the waters. I couldn't just leave him to die mother."

Pleione walked over to the human; she laid her hand gently on his chest.

"He lives."

Poseidon nodded,

"I searched for others like him near where I found him but did not find anyone. I could not leave him on the shore, what if a land animal were to have found him."

Pleione looked to her son, his heart was full of love, compassion something she had long since see die in her husband.

"I will not tell your father of this, though this child must be returned to the surface Poseidon, he cannot survive down here."

Poseidon nodded,

"As soon as he gets better."

Pleione turned to leave when Poseidon spoke up again,

"Mother do you know of one named Optimus Prime?"

Pleione halted her walk, she turned to him swiftly her eyes glaring into his.

"How do you know of that name?"

Poseidon looked to the ground,

"I… I met him, and others."

Pleione felt her heart stop in her chest,

"If your father ever found out you have been corresponding with land walkers…"

Poseidon grabbed his mothers shaking hands,

"He won't mother, I wouldn't dare ask him such questions."

Pleione looked at Poseidon, his eyes glistening with questions.

"Yes, I know this name, many of the elders of our people do. Though your father has forbidden that part of our history to be taught or spoken of. Besides Poseidon, that was many centuries ago, it holds no bearing on who we are as a people now."

Poseidon looked at her,

"But mom, they looked similar to us, if that's were, we came from why would father be so hardened to it? Shouldn't we have the right to know our own heritage?"

Pleione placed a kiss on Poseidon's head,

"One day Poseidon you will be king over all Atlantis, and when you are king you can make right what has been wrong for centuries."

Pleione smiled as she jumped backwards into the water once more, leaving Poseidon to think. He turned to the little human. He watched as he began to move.

Raph groaned, he began to cough uncontrollably his lungs burned. He felt a tap on his back as water burst out of his lungs. He breathed heavily.

"Thanks."

He turned to see who was helping him, though without his glasses it was a blurry vison.

"Who are you?"

Poseidon had no idea what the human had said. He shrugged, figured it best to start with his name.

Raph quivered slightly, not recognizing the color and shape before him.

"I am Poseidon, Prince of Atlantis!"

Raph blinked, he had no idea what the creature was saying. Though the language sounded familiar. His mind whirled trying to recall where he had heard it before.

"Sorry I don't understand?"

Raph put his hands out with a shrug.

Poseidon twisted his face with a huff, and yet another barrier his father had created. Two species living in the same world and yet neither knew each other's language. Poseidon reached over gently touching Raphs small shoulder, if anything maybe he could convey he wasn't a threat.

Raph tensed when he felt something on his shoulder, he had no idea where he was or worse yet who he was with. He reach down to his soaking pants,

"Ah scrap, I left my phone on the beach."

He looked back over to the grey teal blob. He had to find a way to communicate with who ever was here.

"Uh phone?"

Raph put his hand to his face like a phone,

"Phone… So, I can call my family?"

Poseidon cocked his head; the human was acting strangely. He watched him for a few more minutes, it was like he was trying to communicate with someone… Poseidon's eyes lite up as he dove out of the Pocket and into the water. Raph flinched at the sound,

"Hello?"

When no one answered he felt his way off the table he was currently on and began to walk around, his hands out in front of him as he did. He felt the wall in front of him,

"Wood?"

He continued to move down the wall,

"Concrete?"

He jumped at the next substance,

"Water!"

He jumped backwards; his hand wet.

"Wait water?"

Raph inched forward again, he put his hand out in front of him, it was like a wall of water. Raph stuck his hand through it pulling it back out to find it soaked.

"What is this place?"

…………………………….

Poseidon smacked his tail hard through the water, his memory had jolted finally. This human had been with Optimus Prime at the land walkers base. He swam up to the shoreline, his head popped out of the water. There on the bank were the land walkers, he kept himself hidden. Should he approach them? Afterall it was one of theirs. But how would he explain it? How would he get them down or the human up without his father noticing? He sunk back beneath the waters surface, maybe taking the human to Atlantis hadn't been such a good idea after all.

"Poseidon!"

Poseidon jumped at the harsh voice,

"Father!"

He turned to see his father along with four guards swimming toward him,

"What are you doing here? So close to the surface?"

Poseidon didn't answer he kept his head low, Atlas growled as he peered to shore.

"Land Walkers! What have I told you about them!"

Poseidon didn't say a word, he knew anything he said would be turned against him.

"Guards take my son back to Atlantis. I will have words with him in private."

Two of the guards broke off, each grabbing one of Poseidon's arms and leading him away. Atlas popped his head above the surface, peering again at the shoreline.

"Optimus Prime, you still live…"

………………………………

The bots searched the coastline for hours, making trips up and down the beach. Bumblebee refused to give up as the sun began to set.

"Autobots we have done all we can do."

Everyone's head was low with defeat, Bumblebee ignored Optimus as he waded out to the rocks where Jack had said the incident happened. He climbed up and sat down heavily, staring down at the water that lapped the rocks.

Optimus watched his scout wander out into the water. He turned to the others,

"Go, I will retrieve BumbleBee."

The others nodded as they left through the bridge. Optimus sighed heavily as he waded out to the rocks. The tide had gone out and the water was calm and peaceful. Bumblebee didn't even look as Optimus sat beside him.

"I was supposed to protect him, to keep him safe… I failed."

Bumblebees chirps were sad, filled with grief. Optimus placed a hand on the yellow bots shoulder. Both of them had seen death more times then should be allowed but this time it was different, this time is was a human, an innocent creature.

"This was hardly your fault Bumblebee."

Bumblebee shook Optimus's hand off his shoulder as he jumped up splashing down into the water.

"Then whose fault is it?! I should have been here to protect him! He should have never been allowed to come here alone! Why would Ratchet let them come here!"

Optimus stood the scout was screeching down, his shoulders heaving in anger.

Optimus kept his gaze steady on Bumblebee, he let him air his anger.

"I mean who are we gonna blame, the wave! Come on Optimus the Wave did it! Its water, it doesn't have a mind to think!"

Optimus waited patiently, his spark breaking for the young scout. Bumblebee finally wore himself out as he collapsed to his knees, water splashing into a wave on the beach as he fell. His hands placed out in front of him.

"Hes gone…"

Optimus walked over to Bumblebee the water sloshing about him as he did.

"Bumblebee I…"

Bumblebee smack Optimus's hand away, standing up.

"Stay away from me! Just leave me alone! This could have been prevented Optimus! I could have been here! If it weren't for us the children wouldn't be hurt right now! I should have been alerted that Raph was leaving!"

Optimus grabbed his shoulders,

"Listen to me Bumblebee, anger will not solve this. Assigning blaming with not help us find Raph… we must remain calm, Agent Fowler has his men combing the ocean, we must be patient."

Bumblebee narrowed his eyes, he backed away. Optimus was like a father to him; he highly respect him but right now grief was overwriting any of his feelings.

"Maybe if you would have killed Megatron centuries ago, none of this would be happening! We would have never come here, and the children would have never gotten mixed up with us!"

Optimus tried to avoid the arrow that plunged into his spark, he knew Bumblebee was angry, grieving and the words he spoke were out of sorrow.

"Bumblebee return to base with me, in your state it is not safe for you to…."

"Safe! Safe! Its not safe for me! What about Raph? I am not giving up on finding him, if I takes me the rest of my life… If it kills me trying to find him, I won't stop looking!"

Optimus had been trying to not get angry with his scout but now he needed to be forceful.

"Bumblebee, you will return to base immediately. That is an order."

Bumblebee's shoulders were heaving.

"Blow your order out your exhaust!"

Optimus was stunned by Bumblebee's blunt disrespect, something he had never heard from the scout before. He was unable to respond as Bumblebee transformed and raced down the coastline. Optimus was in shock, he had been spoken to un such a way by many others, mostly from those who did not see him as a fit leader, or those who were arrogant but never his scout, never.


	5. TurningTides

Poseidon growled, the guards had taken him into his fathers throne room and were now currently guarding all of the exits, he had no way out. He swam back and forth in a pacing fashion; the human had been left alone now for over two hours. Poseidon ceased his pacing when he caught site of his father entering.

"Father please, this is ridiculous. I went out for a swim, with the festival coming and being forced to choose a wife, my days of adventuring are coming to a swift end!"

Poseidon's eyes went wide, he hadn't realized he was now shouting. Atlas glared at him.

"Leave us!"

His voice echoed around them as the guards swam off.

"You dare to raise your voice to me."

Poseidon felt his heart beginning to beat furiously in his chest, he hadn't meant to but now that he had he would need to hold his ground.

"I'm angry father."

"Silence! You will not speak unless I give you permission to do so. After the events of today it is clear you have gone behind my back more then once to the surface."

"Father I ne…"

Poseidon was taken back as Atlas's hand swiped him in the face. A metal clang sounded as Poseidon inched back.

"Be silent."

Atlas growled at him,

"I used to believe that one day, when my time would come, I would pass the kingdom on to you. You would marry and have children of your own but now I see you are nothing more then a foolish child, not fit for the throne."

Poseidon wanted to speak though the sensation on his face stopped him.

"You have never been right for the throne; I was only to blind to see it. You were never strong enough; you have always needed your mother like an infant. Not only this my son, but you have betrayed me, betrayed Atlantis."

Poseidon watched wide eyed as two guards swam into the throne room, one of them holding an enclosed cage, inside was Poseidon human.

"father don't hurt him!"

He blurted out, racing toward the cage. Atlas grabbed his shoulder pulling him back.

"What have I told you of them! Land Walkers! They seek to destroy us! Destroy this ocean!"

Poseidon looked at the cage, the little human inside looked terrified.

"Please father let me return him to the surface, and I will do what ever you want me to."

Atlas laughed, his grip on Poseidon's shoulders tightening.

"You think I would allow you to return? After you have lied to me, betrayed me?"

Poseidon shook his head,

"Father please I…."

"Never again shall you bring shame upon this kingdom and its people, get out of my sight!"

Poseidon's heart was racing now,

"No father Please!"

"Do not call me father, for you are no longer my son!"

Poseidon's eyes went wide with shock, his father released his grip on his shoulders and back away from him as six more guards entered the throne room.

"From this day forward you are no longer a citizen of Atlantis…"

Poseidon shook his head,

"no father wait…"

"Nor are you considered my son! Form this day forward I Atlas King of Atlantis banish you from Atlantis and her surrounding waters forever! Should you be found here your price will be death! Take him away!"

Poseidon shook his head, fighting against the guards as they drug him through the water.

"No father please! Father!"

Poseidon cried out to Atlas who simply turned his back to him. Poseidon's heart shattered when he saw his mother try to come to him only to have Atlas stop her.

"Mother…."

He stopped his struggle as he was taken away, Atlantis became smaller and smaller, his mothers face vanished into the ocean as he and his human were taken toward the surface.

………………………………………………..

Bumblebee sped away from Optimus, he was shocked with himself for speaking in such an away to a Prime, let alone the Prime who had treated him like a father, taken him under his wing. Bumblebee stopped spinning out as he transformed. His fist hit the ground sending the sand flying up around him. His spark was breaking, his energon was boiling. Ratchet… this was his fault… he was the one who had allowed them to come here without supervision. He sat back on the beach, he half expected Optimus to follow him. He pulled his knees up to his chest, then again if someone had spoken to him the way he had just spoken to Optimus he wouldn't follow them either.

………………………………………………..

Optimus was astounded, he had no words, he couldn't move as Bumblebee disappeared into the distance. He stood watching the yellow Urbana disappear into the landscape. Should he follow him? Optimus shook his head, his scout needed time to cool down. He turned walking through the open ground bridge. He shivered as he was smacked with an overwhelming feeling of gloom and fear. Arcee was sitting on a container, her side panels hung low on her back. Bulkhead was leaning back against a wall his arms crossed over his chest, he perked up when he saw Optimus.

"If it's alright Optimus I would like to go and sit at the hospital, June is working there tonight, she just left for her shift and I want to be there should there be any change with Miko."

Optimus nodded,

"Of Course. Go."

Bulkhead quickly transformed and sped out of the base. Arcee sighed heavily looking up at Optimus.

"Where's Bee?"

Optimus lowered his gaze,

"He needs time."

Arcee tilted her head at Optimus's short answer, the Prime turned and walked back toward the chambers only stopping to look in on Ratchet. The medic had been out cold for 18 hours now, quite frankly Optimus was growing concerned. Ratchet was known for falling into deep sleeps, but this was different. Optimus walked over to Ratchet, placing his finger on Ratchets neck, there was a pulse, steady and strong. Optimus sighed; Ratchet needed rest.

He was just about to leave when Ratchet stirred, the old medic groaned as he sat up. His back arched as he stretched his hand high above his head. He jumped slightly seeing Optimus in the doorway.

"Frag Orion! Don't scare me like that!"

Optimus smirked, only under two circumstances would Ratchet call him by his birth name, anger and fear.

"I apologize old friend I did not mean to wake you."

Ratchet stood up, popping his back.

"How long have I been out?"

"18 hours"

Ratchets eyes snapped open,

"What?"

Optimus placed his one hand on his hip,

"I was beginning to grown concerned."

Ratchet shook his head,

"I have never, ever in my whole life slept that long before! Why didn't someone wake me?"

Optimus raised an eye brow,

"June tried when you fell asleep driving her and Miko to the hospital."

Ratchet put his hand over his face with embarrassment.

"Are they okay?"

Optimus nodded,

"June took control, I too attempted to awaken you to no avail."

Ratchet's shoulder were slumped,

"I guess going four days with no sleep is a young bots game, there was a time I could go a full week with little to no sleep and still function."

Optimus smirked,

"We are not as young as we once were. This war has taken its toll."

Ratchet scoffed as he walked by Optimus,

"What are you whining about? You are younger then me by a good bit. I don't want to hear this; I'm getting old business from you!"

Optimus just sighed as Ratchet walked down the hall toward the main area. He certainly didn't feel young, is anything he felt older then ever right now. A huge weight seemed to be pushing him down. Raph… something within him told him not to loose hope but how could he not when there was absolutely no sigh of Raph anywhere.

……………………………….

Poseidon felt his body slam onto the sand as the guards wasted no time it throwing him onto the beach and then placing the human on the shore before diving back into the ocean. Poseidon watched them leave, he sat up slowly his arm hurt from hitting the ground though that was not what pained him. His heart was shattered, his mind was twisting and turning around what had just happened. He turned to look over at the vessel that contained the little human.

"I'll get you out."

Poseidon's tail shifted into legs as he crawled over to Raph to release him, Raph quickly crawled out, feeling his way as the dark form spoke to him, he still couldn't understand but none the less was happened to be out of that cage, and away from whatever had caused such a ruckus.

"You are safe now."

Poseidon talked to the human; he knew he wouldn't be able to speak to him but at least he could try. He sighed. He had forgotten the humans name; he gently placed the human onto the sand.

"The beach?"

Raph spoke to himself, his hope rising. If they were on a beach, then perhaps there was hope of being found.

………………………………………………..

After a few hours Bumblebee had still not returned or made contact much to Optimus's dismay.

"Ratchet set a ground bridge back to the beach, I will search for Bumblebee."

The scout had deactivated his com link and was masking his life signal making it impossible to pin point his coordinates. The ground bridge spun to life as Optimus slowly walked through, his eyes flew open when his feet hit the sand.

There sitting on the shore line was Poseidon with Raph sitting next to him.

"Raphael!"

Poseidon jumped up backing away as Optimus walked forward. Raph wore a large smile,

"Optimus! I would come to you, but I can't really see anything."

Optimus smiled as he knelt down to lift up the young boy,

"We have been worried about you, where have you been?"

Raph blinked, Optimus's blob was red and blue in color.

"With him."

Raph pointed no really sure if he was pointing in the right direction.

Poseidon at Optimus,

"I… I found him in the water, he was unconscious. I didn't hurt him I swear!"

Optimus stood walking slowly to him, keeping Raph balanced in his hand.

"Thank you, Poseidon for saving him."

Poseidon nodded, his eyes remained downcast and his shoulders were hanging low. Optimus could tell something was terribly wrong.

"Poseidon?"

Optimus reached out to touch his shoulder when Poseidon jumped back, his feet landing in the water which he quickly evacuated.

"Poseidon what troubles you?"

Poseidon shook his head,

"It is nothing that you should be burdened with."

Optimus looked at him,

"Tell Me."

Poseidon looked to the ground,

"My father has banished me from Atlantis, he believes I have betrayed him by coming to the surface and for saving a land walker. He told me if I ever returned… he would have me killed."

Optimus felt sorry for the young mech and appalled at the same time that a father would treat his son in such a fashion.

"Poseidon please return with me to the Autobots base."

Poseidon shook his head,

"I will not impose; I have already brought shame to my family. I will not do the same to yours."

Optimus walked forward,

"You have saved the life of one of my family, shame is the farthest thing you will bring."

Poseidon looked at Raph, he was sitting in Optimus's hand his head drooping for exhaustion.

"If you are sure I will not be a burden."

Optimus smiled,

"Come."

He called for a ground bridge as he lead Poseidon through, he looked over his shoulder. He still had to locate Bumblebee, where ever he was.

……………………………

Bumblebee jolted, he hadn't realized he had fallen asleep along the shore line, the sun was rising over the ocean as he stood. His mind had, had time to clear and now he felt positively awful for the words he had spoken. Took a deep breath as he activated his com link,

"Ratchet can you bridge me home?"

Bumblebee waited for a response as a bridge opened near him, he stood looking at it. He was playing out his apology in his mind. He had to apologize to Optimus though he knee it could never take back the words he had spoken

……………………………

Atlas peered up over the oceans surface, he watched with disgust and hatred as Poseidon walked off with Optimus Prime. He slid back under the water, Prime. The one bot in the universe he hated almost more then Megatron. He swam back to Atlantis, at least here they were free from that war, free from any association with Autobots and Decepticons.


	6. OutOfWater

Bumblebee hesitated to walk through the ground bridge. He knew he would have to face Optimus, and with the words he had said it would be no mystery to him if Optimus didn't want him back. He sighed heavily as he walked through, his shoulders and back hunched as he did. His mind whirling with how he was going to apologize, what he would say, and how he expect Optimus would respond.

He stepped through to the other side, his feet echoing off the concrete. Bumblebee kept his head low, not wanting to look at Optimus just yet.

"Bee!!!"

Bumblebee jerked his head up,

"Raph?!"

He chirped, Raph was sitting on Ratchet examination table he waved to Bumblebee with a broad smile. Bumblebee quickly ran over to him. Picking him up and looking him over.

"Did they hurt you? Who took you? Where are they? Are you okay? What happened?"

Raph laughed,

"Slow down Bee, I am fine… Right Ratchet."

Ratchet nodded with a smile,

"Yes, you are perfectly fine."

Bumblebee sighed in relief.

"I was so worried about you, we looked for you!"

Raph nodded,

"I was sort of out of communications range, a couple leagues under the ocean."

Bumblebee cocked his head,

"under the ocean?"

Raph nodded pointing behind him,

"Poseidon saved me."

Bumblebee turned to see Poseidon sitting on a container, he was leaning forward. A sad expression on his face,

"Couldn't let the little guy drown."

Poseidon joked smiling sadly. Bumblebee smiled walking over to him,

"Thank you, Poseidon for saving him. I owe you a tremendous debt."

Poseidon waved his hand,

"Please, it was the right thing to do. Even if my father didn't think so."

Poseidon mumbled the last part as his eyes fell back down to the floor.

Optimus stood by watching the interactions. Bumblebees body seemed light again as he chirped and tweeted to Raph. His concern was for Poseidon now, the young, chatty mech had barely said two words since they had arrived back to base. He felt sorry for him, though he still did not know the entire story and felt Poseidon was hiding something.

"Bumblebee, please escort Raphael home to his family I am sure they will want to see him as well."

Bumblebee looked up at Optimus, he didn't say anything only nodded.

"It's fine Optimus, I would rather be here anyway. Honestly my parents probably did even realize I was gone."

Optimus smirked slightly, Raph often would joke about his large family.

"Nonetheless I believe you should see your family."

Raph nodded,

"I suppose your right, come on Bee."

Bumblebee transformed, keeping his eye contact minimal with Optimus, as the two headed out of the base.

Optimus sighed looking over to Poseidon.

"Poseidon allow me to show you to your chambers."

Poseidon nodded slowly standing, he had been away from the ocean for a little over 4 hours now and it was torture, he had never been away from water this long. He followed behind Optimus slowly as they entered a room.

"I am afraid it is not much, though we call it home."

Poseidon nodded,

"Thank you, sir, I appreciate your hospitality toward me."

Optimus smiled,

"You may just call me Optimus, Poseidon."

Poseidon's face didn't change he simply nodded.

"As you wish si… Optimus."

Poseidon waited for Optimus to leave and the door to close before he investigated his room. It was small area nearly of the size of his room at home. He ran his hand along the wall, hitting a few keys on the computer that stood in the corner, and pushing on the bed. He sighed heavily walking over to the corner, placing his back on his he slide down the wall and pulled his knees to his chest. In a matter of hours his whole life had been turned upside down, dumped on the ground, and stomped on.

He laid his head on his knees, he wasn't in Atlantis now. He could cry if he wanted to, the tears flowed down over his face and fell to the floor. He wiped a few off his face, he had never actually seen tears before. He pulled his legs tighter to his chest; his body was aching to be back in the ocean.

Optimus closed the door, he remained outside of it for a few more minutes. He wanted to comfort the hurting youngling though at the moment it seemed Poseidon needed to be alone. He turned and walked down the hallway. They had been so busy with Decepticon activity, then Raph missing that Optimus had forgotten about Poseidon, Atlantis, and Atlas. Optimus retreated into his quarters, walking over to the computer which stood in the corner of his room. He pulled up the massive Autobot database, much of which was missing due to the system limitations of earth.

He began the search for Atlas. The computer whined and groaned as it struggled under the load to search through thousands of autobot names. A final push of its systems produced a name. Optimus's eyes went wide with recognition, a pang hit him.

"Dai Atlas!"

………………………………..

Atlas sat on his throne, the moon from the surface cascading beams of light down into the darkened waters. His tail waved slowly in the slight current that flowed through the castle. His eyes closed, furrowed tightly as memories replayed in his mind,

Flashback……….

Atlas dove behind a large boulder; shrapnel flew up all around him as explosions rocked the ground.

"Optimus we are under heavy suppression fire! We need to retreat now!"

Atlas hollered into his com link; his unit had gone out on patrol. It was supposed to be a scraplet shoot. A small unit of Decepticons, easy prey. They were wrong. The small unit turned out to be a battalion, by the time Atlas realized this his unit was deep in enemy territory and running low on ammunition.

"Commander Atlas Sir, we can't move we are pinned do…"

"Tailwind? Tailwind!"

Atlas hollered into his com; his unit was being cut down all around him. Screams echoed out with the gunfire until finally all fell silent. Atlas remained crouched behind the boulder, his shield of protection. He waited listening; smoke arose around him as he stood. His whole unit laid scattered about the ground. Atlas shook his head as he walked in between the dead bodies, Decepticon and Autobot alike. Atlas was angry, his shoulders heaving up and down. He stopped abruptly; he knew he would find him he had just hoped beyond hope that he would still be alive.

Atlas knelt down,

"Tailwind"

His voice whispered into the breeze, Tailwind's eyes were dark, no spark shone in them. A large gaping hole in his chest and large pieces of shrapnel lodged into him were the cause of his death. Atlas pulled Tailwind close to him, his best friend, his brother… gone. Slowly Atlas placed Tailwind on the ground, he stood turning to the north, transforming aggressively and speeding back toward the autobot Tiger Pax encampment.

"This is all your fault Prime!"

End Flashback….

"Atlas?"

Atlas flinched, snapped from his thoughts by his wife. Pleione swam in slowly; it was evident to him she had been crying by the dimness of her eyes.

"What is it my love?"

Pleione swam up to his throne, placing her hands on his arm,

"I beg you to reconsider Poseidon, he's just a boy wh…"

"A foolish boy, one who would have us unite with the land walkers for centuries we have kept ourselves hidden only for him to risk it all by bringing one of them here and interacting with them."

Atlas pushed himself off his throne, swimming over to the large opening that had once been a window, he looked down into Atlantis. Thousands of Atlanteans milling about their lives.

"I swore to protect Atlantis from the same fate that was dealt to Cybertron. To protect her from the war that doomed us, and now…"

Pleione was still floating by the throne, she sighed as she swam up to him. Wrapping her arms around his waist.

"War will not find us here."

Atlas sighed,

"Optimus Prime is here, on this planet."

Pleione gasped slightly swimming to float by his side.

"Optimus prime, here on earth?"

Pleione managed to sound surprised, though she already knew of this. Atlas nodded,

"If Optimus is here, there is no doubt that Megatron has followed. His Decepticons are the reason we fell to these depths so long ago remember?"

Pleione nodded,

"Who could forget that day?"

Atlas grumbled,

"Your son apparently."

He turned his back to the window swimming back to his throne leaving Pleione to look out to the multitudes below.

"He was not yet born Atlas."

Atlas shook his head,

"None the less, if Optimus is here war and death will follow."

Pleione didn't move from the window. For centuries she had kept quiet about Atlas's hatred toward Optimus, she had supported him without knowing way.

"Atlas, my love, for years I have kept quiet on a question that has burned within me."

Atlas turned to her,

"Why do you hate Optimus so, when it was Megatron who started the war?"

Atlas glared at her,

"He killed my brother."

……………………….

Poseidon jolted awake; he hadn't realized he had fallen asleep. Slowly he pushed himself up and walked over to the door. This was the longest he had ever been on his legs, most Atlanteans went their whole life's without ever using their legs. A rap came to his door, he sighed walking over to open it.

"Optimus?"

Optimus smiled,

"Poseidon, are you faring well?"

Poseidon shrugged,

"Except for water withdraw, I am okay."

Optimus smiled slightly,

"Poseidon, I know it is a painful subject, but I must ask you a question of your father."

Poseidon nodded,

"okay."

"Is your fathers full name… Dai Atlas?"

Poseidon looked at him with a shrug.

"I don't know, I have always just known him to be called Atlas."

Optimus nodded slowly,

"How much of your history do you know?"

Poseidon again shrugged,

"Only that we sank into the ocean centuries ago, to adapted the first Atlanteans somehow managed to change their bodies to adapt to the water. No idea how, so much of our history is blocked from us. My father keeps it hidden in his secret hall of records. No one has access expect him. I tried to sneak in there once as a kid… lets just say it didn't end well for me."

Optimus again nodded,

"What would the chances be of me…"

"Slim to none, trust me. My father will not meet with you and I can't go back into the water. If I do, he'll kill me…."

Optimus looked at Poseidon,

"Would your father truly kill his own son?"

Poseidon nodded,

"He killed my brother."


End file.
